Daria: Is this a reunion or a flashback?
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Daria and Jane come back to relive their days in high school after ten years. Why? Good question.


I don't own these characters or profit from them. I just got the Daria DVD set this week in an attempt to see someone on my television with a more engaging and up beat personality than Donald Trump and decided I'd have some fun with the characters.

Daria: Is this a class reunion or a flashback?

By, Clayton Overstreet

They say you can't go home again; or do they just wish it?

Daria and Jane stood outside the gym at their old high school. Daria wore a dark green blouse over a pair of jeans and sneakers. Jane was in a tight red dress that hugged her hips and a pair of stilettos. Inside music was blaring. Daria looked at her and said, "Do you think now would be a good time to run screaming into the night?"

"In this dress? I can barely walk. Don't tell me you're nervous."

"No, just traumatized by years of teen angst." She sighed. "I suppose standing out here all night would be a waste of time."

"I'd suggest we skip the whole thing and go out for a pizza, but I'm pretty sure that the place we use to eat has been turned into one of the twelve Starbucks we passed on the way here." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder and they both looked at the green light pollution that filled the night sky.

"No choice then," Daria said. "But in the event that our classmates are still as ignorant as when we left, I reserve the right to use your shoes to stab them and then us in a murder-suicide that will be remembered for all time."

"They don't call them stilettos for nothing."

They pushed open the doors and stepped in. There was a table near the entrance with two people sitting at it. A banner hung over head welcoming them to their ten year high school reunion. Daria recognized them. Her friend Jodie, the class valedictorian and her old teacher Mr. DeMartino. Jodie recognized them too. "Daria! Jane! It's so good to see you." She picked up a coupe of badges. "And not just because you're the last to arrive and I can now enjoy the party."

"Nice to see you too Jodie," Daria said, taking the badges and passing one to Jane. "How have you been?"

"I'm the manager at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas. I majored in business in college and I'm learning the ropes before I try going out on my own."

"That's great."

Jane looked at Mr. DeMartino. "Hey Mr. D, how's teaching?"

Grinning he said, "Well Jane, I'm no longer employed in that GREAT AND REWARDING position of TEACHING ungrateful little MORONS who can't even take the time to memorize a few DATES OUT OF A BOOK!" His eye bulged a bit.

"Mr. DeMartino is the principal now."

"Wow, that's… impressive. To tell the truth I always figured you'd be dead of a massive aneurism by now."

"I WISH!" he grumbled.

"Is that Kevin over there? I thought he got held back."

Jodie said, "It was a clerical error. They just used the class list and forgot that he was not in the graduating class. By the time they realized it was too late and nobody really cared enough to fix it."

Daria asked, "What happened to Miss Li?"

"She got fired for squandering school funds on over elaborate and ineffective security systems," He told them. "The straw that broke the camel's back was when she blew several thousand on a voice analyzer that was COMPLETELY useless. The thing kept identifying several people as having the same voice. For example she ran a test with your voice Jane and Daria's sister Quinn you had the same voice. It said the same of me and Mr. O'Neill."

"Wow, that is weird," Jane said. "What a piece of junk."

"It's okay," Jodie told her. "She's managing a security firm."

Daria looked down at Jodie's badge. "I see your last name is Mackenzie now. You and Michael tied the knot?"

"Right out of college," she said with a smile. "We're both pretty busy, but we make it work. Mack treats me good and we're happy. Uh oh…" she frowned, looking past the two of them. "Can we talk later girls? Looks like the football team found Andrea including my husband and I'd better get over there before they do anything too stupid."

Daria and Jane turned. Jane's jaw dropped. "That's Andrea?" The Goth girl they had gone to school with was tall and thin and gorgeous. Only her black hair and nose ring were recognizable from when they were kids. Daria elbowed her. "What? I'm just looking." Andrea saw them and waved over the heads of the guys around her. They waved back.

"Yeah, that's her," Jodie said as she walked around the table. "She had a growth spurt. Now she's a bikini model. Apparently Chuck got her the gig after he became a fashion photographer." She walked off.

"Well Upchuck always was good at taking pictures," Jane said.

"I suppose it's better than before, since at least now the women can see him." She looked at her old teacher. "Later Mr. DeMartino."

"Girls, hold on a minute," he said. They paused. "I just ant to say that in all of my years of teaching you two always stood out as two of the VERY FEW students I have even been proud to teach. I don't know what you two did with your lives, but I'm sure it was great." His teeth gritted. "Unlike the hundreds of IDIOTS I'm FORCED to allow out into the WORLD instead of herding them into a meat grinder like the cattle they are!"

Daria nodded. "Thank you. You know Mr. DeMartino, I'm a psychiatrist now. I like the joy of helping people. Besides, seeing the way they milked my parents for every cent they had to give them platitudes and sell them hundreds of dollars in books I thought it seemed the way to go. I'm considered pretty good, even if you just need someone to talk to. If you ever need to talk…" She handed him a card. He took it and nodded.

"Thank you for all the effort," Jane added. "Keep up the positive attitude." They walked away towards the crowd of people. "I always liked him."

"Me too. Too bad by this time next year his heart is probably going to explode out of his chest."

"Daria! Jane!" A voice said. They saw their old art teacher Ms. Defoe coming towards them.

"Why do they always say your name first?" Jane muttered.

Daria shrugged. "Alphabetical, I guess. God knows I've tried never to make an impression on anyone."

"How was I supposed to know straight C averages are considered a sign of genius? I mean I get that to fit in a lot of the real geniuses get them, but I guess it's really hard to get them by accident like I did."

"Hey being a genius got you into art school. Because they thought you were a math genius they didn't hassle you about the lower grades in everything else you weren't interested in. Don't knock it."

The teacher, her red hair turning gray, came up and smiled at them. "It's so good to see you. Jane I've heard that your gallery is doing amazingly well. I saw that piece you submitted to that modern art contest last year and it really touched me."

Blushing Jane said, "It took a lot of hard work, but I'm doing alright."

"And Daria, do you do any art?"

"Actually in some of my therapy classes I have my patients draw their feelings," Daria said. "You and Mr. O'Neill both really inspired me in the area of interpreting emotions. I don't show them myself, which seems to sooth people, but I do recognize them."

"That's super! I'll tell Mr. O'Neill… if they ever find him." They stared at her. "Well he and Ms. Barch went on a vacation to walk the Appalachian Trail… and only she came back. She claims he got lost but… well I'm sure they'll find him alive and well any day now and the police will give up that silly investigation." They stood silently for a second. "Well good to see you." She hurried off.

"Hey, Daria! Jane!" They turned and saw Kevin, Mac, and Brittany came over in a group. The two guys wore tuxes and Brittany was in a slinky black dress. Kevin still had what looked like his old neck guard on.

"We could make it a drinking game," Jane said.

"Great, if you've got the scotch, I've got the aspirin," Daria said. As they got closer she said, "Hi guys, how's life?"

Kevin smiled. "Great!" He put an arm over Mac's shoulder. "My best Bro and I started up our own ice cream business. Right Mack Daddy?" Suddenly he screamed and clutched his neck, falling to the floor.

"What was that?" Daria asked.

Mack smiled. "It's an electronic device that gives him a mild electric shock whenever he calls me Mack Daddy. It was part of my agreement when I took him on as a partner."

"Does it work?"

"Not yet, but oddly it does make him calling me that much less annoying." He grinned.

"Why would you do that?" Jane asked. "The partner thing I mean." Kevin was shaking off his pain and getting back up.

Mack shrugged. "He spent five years in the NFL before blowing out his knee. He needed the work and I needed start-up money. I figured I'd get my hands on his money before he blew it and ended up living in a refrigerator box. Plus he's good with kids and grunt work."

"Yeah," Kevin said, getting to his feet. "We're partners!"

"Like when I lent Jane the money to start up that picture place of hers," Brittany said.

Jane sighed as the others looked at her. "My great shame. I called up and actress from B-ranked horror movies and borrowed money. I did pay her back though."

"In the first year," Daria said proudly. "Jane's gallery is the most popular in Boston. Aside from her own work some of the mist innovative new artists display their art there."

Jody and Andrea joined them. "That's great to hear."

"If you need a model, I do some of that," Andrea said.

"Maybe, but I mostly do modern art and horror scenes from the darkest imagining," Jane said. "You're looking a little too bright and wholesome for my work."

Andrea shrugged. "I get that." She could not keep the grin off her face. The guys pointedly looked away and he girls shot her brief jealous glares. "So Brittany, how's the acting going?"

"Oh that's just my cover. I got recruited into this government black ops program in college. Apparently they feel that the kind of girls who become cheerleaders have a moral flexibility that allows for that kind of work, not to mention organizational and physical abilities." They stared at her. "Oops, I forgot I'm not supposed to talk about that. Not after that little boo-boo in South America…" Her eyes unfocused. "So much blood… those poor children. And the puppies…"

"Wow…" Daria said. Then she reached out and slipped the blond one of her cards.

"Daria," Jane snapped.

"Gah! Don't do that. You sound like my mother."

Jodie said. "It's okay Jane. Some people just can't forget work."

Brittany looked at the card. "Your last name's still Morgendorffer?"

"I'm impressed you noticed," Daria said.

"I'm impressed you can read anything as complicated as a business card," Jane said softly.

"So you never got married?" Brittany said. "I've had three husbands myself."

Kevin nodded. "I married Tiffany. You know the one who used to hang out with that friend of your sister's."

"You didn't bring her?"

"Sure I did," Kevin said. "She's over there, giving tarot readings. She's a professional psychic."

"She's actually really good," Mack said. "Jodie and I both have her help us with the stock market."

Jodie nodded. "I was skeptical myself, but however she does it, it works. It turns out she's always speaking so slow because she's trying to separate the spirits from real people and wants to make sure of who and what she's talking to and saying."

Daria and Jane shared a look. Then Jane said, "I guess we can't throw stones after that thing with the holidays."

Daria nodded. "It pays to keep an open mind."

"Speaking of your sister," Jodie said, trying to change the subject from marriages, "Whatever happened to her?"

Daria sighed. "She's in a French prison."

"No, seriously."

Jane nodded. "Seriously. Though I hear she's doing pretty well. Also if she ever gets back to America they're holding Martha Stewarts old cell for her."

"What happened?"

Daria shrugged. "She got a job in a fabric company and quickly clawed her way to the top. Then there was some sort of downturn in the market. Some men showed up and offered to help her earn some extra money." She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "To be fair I'm pretty sure she just heard the words 'starch' and 'fabric'. The word 'heroin' probably went in one ear and out the other. My mom's pretty sure we can convince the authorities and get the charges dropped and Quinn out in a year or two once they get a look at her school transcripts."

"They would have gotten away with it except they forgot to clean some of the fabric," Jane said. "It was used to make a dress in Milan for a fashion show. How lights, starving models, sweat… you can guess what happened. I heard the girl actually tried to eat one of the designers. Took two bites out of his ass."

"Oh no," Brittany said. "It'll take weeks to get all that weight off."

Andrea said, "I don't think that was the point Brittany."

"What about your brother Jane?" Mack said. "Did his band ever take off?"

"They sure did," she said. "They quit and joined a church choir."

"Really?" Jodie asked.

"Yeah. Not because they're super religious, but because the music was easy to remember, they just had to memorize it, and they get paid. Plus they don't have to wake up too early."

"It's just too bad how Trent ended up."

Kevin asked, "What happened? Did he get into drugs? Loose women? Is he in rehab?"

"I wish," Jane said. "He… he…"

Daria patted her shoulder. "It's okay Jane. We both agreed to accept his new alternative lifestyle, even if we don't agree with it."

"I know and I do still love and support him. I just…" She shuddered.

"Seriously you two are acting like he's got some disfiguring disease," Jodie said.

"Worse," Daria said.

"My brother… he's into… country music," Jane said, her voice almost a wail. Daria put an arm over her shoulder. "I mean… yeah there are depressing lyrics, snake-skin leather clothes, and he's doing well… but those shirts. And the hat."

"Not to mention the moustache," Daria said. "And the chaps."

"Uh… sorry," Mack said uncertainly.

"Wait, your brother is Trent Lane?" Kevin said. "I love his music!"

Jane groaned and shook her head. Daria said, "I suppose when you grow up in a house like yours the kids just have to find ways to rebel that surprise and horrify us all. You compromised some of your dreams too."

"I guess. I mean, I always wanted to do art for the art and now I make thousands and thousands of dollars selling it instead of just giving it away." She looked at Daria. "I just love money so much. Like in the 'more than a friend' kind of way."

"I know," Daria said with a grin.

"So neither of you got married?" Brittany said, still a bit behind in the conversation. Jodie elbowed her. "Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'll bet you two still hang out together and ignore everyone else just like in school… ow! My foot!"

"It's okay Jodie, you can stop kicking her," Jane said.

"Just one more for luck?"

"Eep!" Brittany moved to hide behind Kevin.

"It's okay," Jane repeated. "Daria and I have lots of friends. Daria even joined a fraternity…"

"You mean a sorority," Jodie said.

"No, I don't."

"It took an affirmative action suit," Daria said. "And I had to endure some hazing. But it was worth it. I got a cool skull ring and made some amazing contacts."

"I still can't tell when you two are joking," Mack said.

"As for getting married…" Jane went on, not giving him an opening.

"We just didn't want to change our last names," Daria said. "It seemed like a lot of hassle, especially since we didn't have a ceremony and just went to a courthouse for a quick marriage. God knows inviting our families for the happiest day of our lives would have been counterproductive."

They all stared. Finally Kevin said, "So you two got married? To like, each other?"

"Yes," Daria said. "Frankly I would have liked to keep Jane dangling for decades like so many women have with their loved one's before, but then the damned government legalized it so I had to go through with the whole thing."

Jane shot her a smirk. "Keep it up and I'll tell them how much you LOVED picking out your dress. I have pictures you know." Daria snapped her mouth shut.

"How did your parents take it?" Andrea asked.

"Well my dad was upset, but it turned out to be because he owed my sister and mom a hundred bucks each on their bet," Daria said.

Jodie said, "I don't want to seem insensitive, but it wasn't just because you two were the only people you knew, was it? Because in high school… well you both seemed into guys."

"We were… sort of," Daria said.

"I'd been hit on by a girl once," Jane said. "It really just made me uncomfortable. Mostly because she was just trying to get into my pants and in the end turned out to be a huge hypocrite. I heard she ended up with some blond chick she met in AA."

"So you're gay?" Kevin asked

"Bi," Jane said.

"Oh… um… see you later then…" He started to walk away.

Mack grabbed Kevin's shoulder and shook his head. "Just stand there and try not to talk."

"I began to suspect I might be gay when I was dating Tom," Daria said. "I mean we connected on a mental level and even emotional a bit, but the physical part never felt right, even though I tried. I even wrote a story once for a class project about the future and in that I couldn't imagine myself with any guy despite giving my sister four kids. I got into therapy and began to suspect that my relationships with guys might be transference. I mean I had a crush on Trent and then Tom and both times the thing they had in common was Jane."

"So you were getting turned on and assumed it was with the guys Jane was with and transferred your feelings for her to them?" Jodie asked.

"Maybe," Daria said. "Plus she was my best friend."

"That was a big barrier," Jane admitted. "We began to suspect we might be attracted in college. It's not like I never thought about it, but I guess I didn't want to be a cliché… though in retrospect that was a dumb reason not to date someone you really care about. Pretending you aren't gay when you think you might be is about the same as standing in a garage and pretending you're an SUV. Really we were just secretly afraid that if it didn't work out we'd lose the most important person in our lives."

"So how did you two end up hooking up?" Mack asked.

"It was my fault," Jane said.

Daria nudged her. "Nobody's at fault. That makes it sound like a bad thing. You just… got to ball rolling."

Jane sighed. "The joys of being married to a shrink."

"Please," Daria said. "I'm the only thing keeping you out of a rubber room."

"It is nice that you can also prescribe morphine," Jane joked. "It really comes in handy at family gatherings when we can slip them a few doses and call a cab to drop them off at the airport."

"Please, like your family isn't immune to morphine by now." Daria looked at the others. "It is not like we didn't date anyone… Jane had a couple of boyfriends… who I didn't steal… and after a while I even went out with a girl named Geraldine for a year. It didn't work out, but it went a lot more smoothly and naturally than my relationship with Tom. It really taught me a lot about myself and women. Anyway we were both single at the time and Jane was in her third year of art school and they were doing life drawing. You know; nude models."

"I couldn't afford a professional model so I asked Daria. She was a little nervous, but I begged and she finally agreed to pose since I needed it for my final grade."

Daria shrugged. "I figured what the hell, the way Jane does her modern art thing and bring out the inner me so that nobody would recognize me anyway. So I spent a few afternoons and weekends reading a book in the buff while Jane painted me lying on her couch." She blushed and looked down, a smile on her face. "When it was done it looked so much like me that it could have been a photograph."

"And I told her I had no choice," Jane said. "Daria's so honest and always telling the truth that there really is no inner her I could paint. No masks or secret self I could bring out in some metaphorical construct."

"So I got embarrassed and told her the least she could do was pretty me up a bit," Daria said. "Longer legs, different hair, wider eyes…"

"And without thinking about it I said I couldn't think of any way to make her look any more beautiful than she was, inside or out," Jane said. "I thought I'd insulted her or embarrassed her because she got up without saying anything and headed for the door."

"You just walked out on her?" Jodie asked, aghast.

"No," Daria said, her mouth twitching up in a little smirk. "I picked up one of my socks from the floor and hung it on the doorknob so Jane's roommate wouldn't come in."

"Oh!" They all said. Even Kevin got that one.

Jane smiled and took Daria's hand. "After that… well let's just say we're very happy. Each of us does our own thing, sometimes we fight, but overall I'd say we're really happy with the way things turned out."

"That is the most romantic story I've ever heard." Jodie wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as Mack hugged her. She looked at him. "You know you could learn a few things from these two."

"Yeah," Brittany said. She turned and punched Kevin in the arm. "You were never that romantic."

"Ouch! Hey, what did I do babe?" He paused. "Wait, we're not even a couple any more."

"That's not the point." Brittany turned and sniffed while Kevin tried to figure out what was going on. Also rubbing his arm. Apparently that combat training had paid off. Then she said, "You know a priest my daddy knows used to say that girls who dated girls would go to hell."

"Brittany!" Jodie said.

"That's fine," Daria said. "We've heard the same thing. It's why Jane and I converted to Satanism."

"Really?" Brittany asked.

"Oh yeah," Jane said. "It's really a great system. If we do well when the time comes we get to sit at Lucifer's right hand when he rises from the Pit and all the lesbians go to hell anyway. If we screw up we go to Heaven. It's win-win."

"That is so weird," Brittany said. "Do you think I should convert? I was in a horror movie as the virgin sacrifice…" The whole group snorted. "… and I can do the chanting."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "They were kidding Brittany." She grabbed the girl's arm. "Come on, let's leave them to talk and we'll go discuss getting you a job with my fashion agency."

"That sounds like fun," she said. "I'll have to call my handler though…"

"Whatever. Jane. Daria. Good to see you again." She and Brittany walked away, followed by a bunch of men in the room.

"Yeah, I should mingle too," Jodie said. "It was really good seeing you two again. Frankly you were the only reason Mack and I had any hope that there was actually intelligent life somewhere in the world. Jane, I'll call you. I think some of your art would look good in the casino and I may be able to get you some other contacts."

"Sounds like a plan," Jane said.

Mack nodded. "You girls… ladies… really were pretty cool in school. I don't think I would have learned to be myself and stand up for what I believed or wanted as much without your example." He turned to Kevin. "Come on Q.B. let's go hit the snack table."

"Good call Mack Daddy— ah!" he hit the floor. Mack watched him twitch for a moment and then shaking his head walked off.

A moment later Mr. DeMartino came over and dumped punch on Kevin. "Oh dear! I seem to have ACCIDENTALLY shorted out your shock collar! I'm sooo sorry that you are now experiencing some of the PAIN that your IDIOCY inflicted upon me for the YEARS I had you in my class! Heh-heh."

Moving away from the smell of burning flesh Daria and Jane found a place near the back wall. She caught a glimpse of the DJ playing Backstreet boys Britney Spears, and N'Sync CDs and recognized Link, the kid she had befriended that time she had been a camp counselor. He shot her a thumbs up and switched the song to "Being Lonely".

Moving to dance together Daria and Jane smiled at each other. As they swayed around in each other's arms Daria said, "The gym looks a lot different than I remember."

"Well we never did attend any of the dances or events. Usually we were either being tortured with PE or spending our time hiding under the bleachers from the teachers and kids who actually thought dodge ball and jumping rope were life skills."

"And now we spend five hours a day in a private gym trying to work off all the pizza we ate as teenagers so we don't end up looking like Mrs. Johansen."

They both shuddered. "I can't think of a better reason, can you?" the song ended and hand in hand they headed to the back wall, leaning against it and watching the crowd in front of them. "So, you glad we came?"

"I would have rather spent my evening getting a root canal," Daria said. "But all the same I suppose there are worse ways to spend a night. After all, any time I get to be with you is worth it."

"That's so sweet. You know, the image of someone drilling through tooth, bone, and bloody flesh as you scream and writhe in agony not withstanding. How did I get lucky enough to marry a woman who can make that seem romantic?"

"I've got mad skills." She kissed Jane on the cheek. "You wait here, I'll get us some punch and we can talk about how much we don't miss this place."

"Sounds good. Watch where you step. I thin the batteries in Kevin's neck guard have run out, but he's still twitching and I think he's wet himself. I'd hate for you to slip."

"I'll be careful," she promised.

Jane stood by the wall. In the distance some of the former football team were running against each other to smash chests and relive old plays. Daria came back with their fruit punch and they leaned against the wall watching. "I think I have an idea for a new painting. Something involving mountain goats."

"I can see that. While I was gone I ran into Mrs. Bennett our old economics teacher. She said they were looking for a new school therapist."

"What did you say?"

"That I'd rather watch this place disappear under an army of bulldozers before I lit in on fire so you and I could dance in the ashes."

Jane smiled. "Now I know what to get you for your birthday." Daria smiled. "So you have no fond memories of this place at all?"

"Only the time I spent with you," Daria said. "I can't say I didn't learn anything, that there was nobody else I cared about, or that I did not have the occasional moment of fun, but I stand by my feeling that high school sucked. It just would have sucked more if I had gone to any other school because you would not have been there and I probably would have gone on a shooting spree in my first year. But you were here so there."

Jane smiled and said, "So then, are you ready to ditch this stupid reunion and go find something decent to do?"

"I was ready before we walked through the door. Only the same grim curiosity that one has from watching a car crash got me to stay this long."

Jane smiled and they downed the rest of their punch. "You know Daria, if you weren't so wild and vocal in bed, I'd think you really were depressed. Come on. Let's go home and the next time we come back here it'll be to see them tear the place down."

"Promises-promises…" She chuckled. "Tonight on Sick Sad World, the kind of people who actually peaked in high school."

"Nah, even that show wasn't that disturbing."

As they walked out they heard Brittany saying, "… and when you're burned you got nothing. No money, no credit cards, and no job history. You'll take help from anyone who is still talking to you…"

The doors closed behind them and they stood in the cool night air. Walking through the parking lot towards their car Jane saw Daria look up at the sky. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know, I guess seeing all our old classmates and remembering what they were like not to mention the neurotic messes who pay me to sit and listen to their problems, I'm just wondering if maybe we were the last hope. If every generation down the line is just going to get dumber and dumber until… well I told you about Bevis and Butthead, those two guys from my old town? What if the whole world turns into that one day?"

Jane was about to say something when from the other side of the chain link fence they heard voices. Turning they saw two girls. One of them had Asian features and her hair was dyed purple. A pair of rings pieced her left eyebrow and she wore a shirt that said "I believe in UFOs… because it's the only way to get off this planet."

The other one was a cute blond girl with a frown on her face wearing an all black martial arts robe and carrying a guitar case.

"What's going on in there?"

"A high school reunion. A bunch of old people desperately trying to relive a youth they don't remember clearly and have probably mostly blocked out in order to keep going to their pointless jobs without breaking down, locking the doors, and just taking out as many people as they can before the SWAT team arrives."

"God that's pathetic. Coming all the way back to high school with people you never wanted to spend time with anyway to reminisce about things you never wanted to do. If I ever even consider coming back here after we graduate, I want you to promise to push me into traffic."

"Deal. Want to go get some pizza?"

"Sure. There's nothing else to do in this stupid town." They wandered off.

Jane and Daria shared a smile and Jane put her arm around her wife's shoulder. "Don't expect me to always be this upbeat, but I'm thinking that the world is going to be just fine."

"Yeah, me too. Though my newfound and brief joy in life is slightly muted by the fact that two teenagers just called us old and pathetic for even being here. Worse, I kind of agree with them on the last part."

"I thought you might feel that way. Which is why I put a pair of super soakers in the trunk loaded with pink permanent ink." She popped the trunk and pulled out the squirt guns, handing one off to Daria. "I thought we might use them on the cheerleaders and jock in the reunion, but if we hurry we can catch up to those two teenage brats before they get more than a block or two away."

"God I love you." Daria grinned and pumped the gun. "Let's roll."

The End

Author's Note

Yes I know. Many people don't remember this series, a spin off of Bevis and Butthead. Others barely remember. Those who do or have the DVD know that the movie "Is if college yet?" showed possible scenes from the future. I stuck to some. Others… well it's only the ten year mark. Plenty of time for the rest to happen. Review this and my other fics so I know what you like. Also check out my books on Amazon.


End file.
